poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Acmetropolis Day 2
Next Day (Ace went to see his Friends and he found them) Duck: Hey, Ace. I need to come up for the name of the Ship. Ace: Like what, Duck? Tech: I finish the Ship, and we need to come up with a Name. Rev: So we need to come up for a new name? Ace: Okay. Maybe.... Highwind. Duck: I was going for Traveler. Ace: No, I pick Highwind. Duck: Traveler. Ace: Highwind! Duck: Traveler! Ace: Highwind! Duck: Traveler! Tech: Guys! Stop this. Maybe we should do a race. If you guys win, that mean you can keep the name. Lexi: I'll be the Judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. And one more thing... no Power allowed. Duck: Great! Now I cannot teleport from that rules. Ace: If I win. I'll keep the the Name. But if you win. Duck: I'll get to share the Paopu for Lexi. Ace: What? Duck: Deal? The winner will get to share the Paopu with Lexi. Ace: Wait! Wait a minute! Lexi: Okay! On my count! 3! 2! 1! Go! Ace and Duck are racing to the Tree and Ace tag the Tree and went back Ace: Yes! I won! Duck: Man, lighten up will ya, it's just a name after all. After the Race Lexi told Ace to get some Food that Slam ate Ace: Don't worry. I'll get some for you. Lexi: Great. And don't forget the Water, okay. Ace: I won't. Ace is getting some food and Water for the Ship and went to the Secret Place when he was a Child Ace: It bring back some memories. He saw a Picture of him and Lexi and he remember they draw together when they were kids so he drawing something it was him giving a star to Lexi and he heard something Ace: Who's there? (He bring out his Sword) ?????: I come to see the door to this world. Ace: What? ?????: This world has been connected. Ace: What are you saying? ?????: Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed. Ace: Well, If you're not Zedavia, you better not freaking me out. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Ace: So... You're from another world? ?????: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Ace: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. Me and my team will learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. He look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared Ace: Strange, where did he go. So he went back to Lexi and she's making something Ace: What are you doing? Lexi: This? I'm making a necklace of Gems. In 2677, Heroes always has Gems. They were supposed to ensure a safe galaxy. See this? (She show it to him) It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The six of us will always be together. Ace: I see. I brought some groceries. Lexi: Thanks, ace! I found something for you today, here. She give him another Hi-potion Lexi: You look tired for running and fighting? Wanna go home? Ace: Sure. That afternoon, Lexi and Ace are watching the Sunset Lexi: You know. Duck looks different. Ace: What do you mean? Lexi: Don't know. Ace: Are you Okay? Lexi: Ace! If were gonna use this ship with the Other, maybe we should work together! Ace: What!? Lexi: (Laugh) Just Kidding. Ace: What's wrong with you? You're the one who's change. Lexi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here. Right, Ace? Ace: Yeah. Lexi: That's nice. Ace, don't ever chance. Ace: I won't. Lexi: Good. I just can't wait. Once we go to another world it will be great. Meanwhile far away from the Galaxy Dear, Daffy. Sorry to rush off without saying a goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to you all but I've gotten go and check into it. There's someone from the Future from another Galaxy and that person is my grandson, with a "Sword"-- the key to our survival. So I need you, Wile and Taz to find him, and stick with him. Got it, Doc? We need that sword or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Garuru. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Can you say a Sorry to Lola for me? Thanks, Doc. From Bug's. Tina: Oh, no. What could this mean? Lola: It seem, we'll just have to trust Bugs. Wile: Whoa, I hope he's alright. Daffy: Your Highness. Don't worry, we'll find Bugs and the Sword with his Grandson. Lola: Thank you, three of you. Daffy: Um.. Tina, are you sure you can- Tina: Of course, you have to be careful, now, three of you. Lola: Oh yeah, before you go. Tweety can help you. He appeared Tweety: Hello. I think I'll be your journal on your adventures. Lola: And you have to make sure, you'll be safe. So, please, Help Bugs. Then Taz is waving a good-bye Daffy: Oh no, you don't! You're coming too! They went off Wile: What? Tweety, are you saying your Friend's world is gone? Tweety: It's horrible. My friends is gone. But for the others, I have to make sure he and his friends are alright. Daffy: Wile? Wile: Oh, right. I got it. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world in order. Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: Of course, we can find something for you to eat. Now, we have to be ready for our train ride. They made it and they speak to Mac and Tosh Daffy: Hey, you! Me and my friends wants have a train ride, and we're ready to go! Then they're on the Train and they waving goodbye to their friends and they went off to another world